Sportscards are commonly made for popular athletes, such as baseball players and the like. They are usually about 2 1/2 inches wide and 3 1/2 inches tall, printed on a relatively stiff cardstock. Commercially available sportscards made for professional athletes are relatively inexpensive because they are printed in substantial volumes, but using relatively expensive printing methods.
There is a market for sportscards for amateur athletes. Conventional sportscard printing methods are not suitable for such a market because of the low volume. For example, an amateur athlete may only need 10-20 cards.